


The Tower Rooftop

by BlackIris



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Confusion, Fluff, M/M, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:1. “The skirt is supposed to be this short2. How long have you been standing there?12. I’m pregnant15. Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.18. It’s okay to cry22. You can scream if you want.





	The Tower Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MachiMaquiaveli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/gifts).



> So this idea kinda jumped at me and ran off before I could say no. And I’m glad I didn’t, cuz I think it’s freaking cute! I’m nor sure what you had in mind when you requested these lines, but my brain went Fluffy with it. Anyways, darling, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

“Tony!?” Bruce’s shout is met with silence.

“Tony!” He calls again. “Tony! I have something to show you!”

A soft chime echoes through the hall before F.R.I.D.A.Y. speaks “Doctor Banner? Is there anything I can help with?”

“Where’s Tony?”

“Boss is in the lab. He doesn’t want to be disturbed. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Bruce slumps at the news, he should have guessed that would be the case. “Can you help me? I want to surprise Tony.”

\-----

Bruce is almost certain that he’s imagining it as F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s tone becomes softer, “I think we can work something out.”

Tony, grumbling to himself, makes his way up to the rooftop of the tower.   **“How long have you been standing there?”**

“Isn’t it magical up here?” Bruce counters, completely ignoring Tony’s question.

“It’s so peaceful. I feel so free, so alone, even though we’re surrounded by this bustling city..” Bruce says with a look of awe, eyes dancing over the sky line that’s stretched out in front of them.  **“You can scream if you want.**  No one will hear you.”

“I’ll hear you.” Tony says, stepping next to the day dreaming doctor. “So, what’s this about Banner? F.R.I.D.A.Y. seemed a little too adamant.”

Bruce beams holding out a gift bag to Tony. “I got you something!”

Tony takes the bag and pulls out a black leather skirt, eye brows knitting together in confusion.  **“Is the skirt supposed to be this short?”**

“Skirt?” Bruce takes the skirt from him, rolling his eyes and rubbing his free hand down his face. “This is supposed to be a signed Black Sabbath shirt..”

“A what?”

“I must have grabbed the wrong bag down stairs..” Bruce says distractedly, fiddling with the garment.

“Are you nervous? What’s going on?”

 **“I’m pregnant,** with this idea, in my mind – brain!” Bruce says, bouncing on his heels.

“Are you sure you’re doing alright, big guy?” Tony asks, bringing his hand to Bruce’s forehead.

“I’m fine, Tony,” Bruce gently pulls Tony’s hand away from his forehead, holding it in his own.

“Have you been drinking?” Tony sniffs the air around Bruce, smelling trace amounts of Thor’s Asgardian mead.

“Just a little, I kinda needed the.. the.. courage.”

Tony rolls his eyes lightly, wondering if this is how others feel when  _he_  is the one that’s been drinking. He gently wraps his free hand around Bruce’s elbow in an effort to lead him back inside, “Okay buddy, I think we’re done for the night. Come on.”

“No, Tony.” Bruce wiggles free from Tony’s grasp on his arm, taking a few steps back. “I’m serious.”

Tony sighs, thinking that it is going to take longer than expected to get his mad scientist back inside the building instead of wandering around in the open on the rooftop.

“Okay. I ..” Bruce takes a breath, “I can do this.”

“Do what?” Tony asks, still completely confused.

Bruce takes a step closer to Tony and drops to one knee before him. “Will you marry me?”

“That’s what this is about?” Tony whispers, mostly to himself.

“Tony?” Bruce asks, taking his hand, pressing a kiss to it.

“Yes.” Tony simply says.

“Is that your answer or are you –“

“Yes. Yes, Bruce. Of course, yes.”

Tony pulls Bruce to his feet and into his arms for a shaky, passion filled kiss.

Tony breaks the kiss, keeping his eyes closed while smiling, and rests his forehead against Bruce’s.  **“Well, now, you’re definitely**   **coming home with me whether you like it or not."**


End file.
